creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IrishScotsman
Mr. Mobile {The Beginning} In the year of 1991, at a day care in Jacksonville Florida, a young boy named Thomas Mobile was just about to be layed to rest for an afternoon slumber. He was an observant, sensitive child, and took in the sights and sounds of the calm, spinning mobiles that hung and delicately spun over the children's cribs. Right as he was closing his eyes, they opened, from an unexpected slam of a car door, from a family coming to pick up their child from the center. A chill went down Thomas' spine. Something isn't right ran through his mind. He saw a figure, the silhouette of a man with what looked like an inside out fedora, and chains dangling that softly chimed against him as he walked behind the mother, drew a knife, and quickly slaughtered the family, despite their efforts against him. With that, he moved through the shadows taking the lives of all of them. But one child remained; Thomas Mobile. Thomas opened his mouth to scream, trembling from where he lay, but no sound came out. Glancing up, a blood stained mobile swung daintily, chiming a haunting little tone. The figure leaned over him, and Thomas went stiff in fear. The figure put his finger to Tom's lips and in a soft, husky tone murmured, "Hush little child... and never forget." Later That evening, with the man having left earlier, Thomas' parents had come to pick him up. Arriving at the daycare, they took in the blood stained windows and corpses in the room, and before his father could speak his mom burst out the car and into the daycare for her son. "Thomas we have to get out of here! It's been..." Thomas' eyes were wide and shaking, and he was frozen. "...Thomas...Tom sweetie.. What happened..?" Thomas' pupils shrunk to pinpoints and he shrieked a bloodcurdling scream. Tears streaming down his face. It was a cry of awful terror, that instant he picked up a knife, left over from earlier, and stabbed at his eyes, gouging them out as blood drained from his sockets. surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as the trauma did. "THOMAS..!!" His mother cried, "I can never forget, mommy..." he said as he jabbed the knife into her chest. "Never, never, forget." he said with a pitying smile. she coughed and hacked, tears welding in her eyes as emotion drained from her face. "Never forget, never forget..." chimes played in his right ear. "Never forget. Never. Forget. Never. Never. Never forget..." "I wish I couldn't see it..." He murmured, and the mobiles shakily flashed in his head. "Never forget, never forget, never forget...hush little child. Hush...Never forget" He swung the knife, and off with blood and a soft thump, went his right ear. Just then, the door of the day care opened. Thomas glanced up, with nothing to see, and his soft, bloodstained eyelashes blinked at the presence of whoever stood there. His father walked up very quietly, and placed his hand on Tom's shoulder, telling him where he was. Setting down his hat, Tom now comprehended just who his father really was. His emptied face now turned to his father with a look of faint betrayal. "You've done well here son..." purred the husky voice. He bent down and touched the place where Tom's ear was. "Excellent handywork, beautiful.." Tom shook, in the adrenaline of his feelings. "Wind it up and let it play..." Chimes echoed in his ear and a soft chuckle left Toms' mouth. "It's alright son, enjoy it's tone" Screams echoed in his mind now and his grip tightened on the knife. "But most of all child, you must hush..." Tom started shaking and breathing heavy with anticipation. "And never forget" In an instant he swung his knife and sliced the chest of the man,his father, infront of him. a grin spread on the mans face, before he fell to the ground, blood spilling from him into the wood floor. With that, Tom dropped the knife and walked out with adrenaline fueling him. "Never forget" echoed. "Don't worry father..." "I won't forget" "I'll never forget..." With a wide grin, and blood still streaming from the sockets. "No One Will Forget..!" Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:IrishScotsman page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 18:21, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hi :)